kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1/Transcript
(The story starts with Steve Wilson traveling to Japan) *'Narrator': Kamen Rider U.S.A., Steve Wilson.. ...his long days of suffering is at an end. *(-First scene: Steve Wilson arrives at Japan) *(At Tokyo International Airport) *'Steve Wilson': Japan. Here I am. *(Kazuya Taki arrives) *'Kazuya Taki': Are you Steve Wilson. *'Steve Wilson': Yes. I am. You are? *'Kazuya Taki': Kazuya Taki. *(-Next Scene: Ghost Shocker visits Japan) *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': So this is Japan. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Yes. We gonna find someone to stop the Kamen Riders. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': What about Shocker? Shocker is evil army of Kamen Riders. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Brilliant. *'Ambassador Sorrow': Let's find them. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': Where is Shocker? *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': At Shocker's Base. Let's go. *(As Ghost Shocker left; Takeshi Hongo sees them) *'Takeshi Hongo': No. I'm gonna need help from a American Kamen Rider. *(Takeshi Hongo goes to his New Cyclone and rides away) *(-Next Scene: Shocker meets Ghost Shocker) *(At Shocker Base) *'The Great Leader of Shocker': Welcome, Ghost Shocker, to our base. *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': We were talking about those Kamen Riders you told us about. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': That's right. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': You're talking about the Japanese Kamen Riders? *'General Black': That's right. Are you talking about America Kamen Riders? *'Johann Zola': That's right. We need you to help us to stop the Kamen Riders. *'Turtle Bazooka': We're in. *(Scene goes to Zawame City) *(At Zawame City) *'Kouta Kazuraba': Hey, guys. We got a call from Takeru Tenkuji as Kamen Rider Ghost. *'Kaito Kumon': Really? *'Kouta Kazuraba': Yeah. He said "Help us to stop Shocker." *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': This can't be good. *'Takatora Kureshima': We're going to help them. *'Kouta Kazuraba': Let's go. *(-Next Scene: Keisuke Okamura is spying the Armored Riders) *'Keisuke Okamura': So, the Armored Riders are gonna need help from Kamen Rider Ghost. No matters. So hello to the Shocker Dopant Memory. *'Shocker Dopant Memory': Shocker! *(Shocker Dopant Memory is flying towards to Keisuke Okamura and turning him into Shocker Dopant by flying to his arm) *(Keisuke Okamura screams as he transforms) *'Shocker Dopant': I am Shocker Dopant. A new member of the Shocker. Now, then, I'll go warn the Shocker about this. *(Shocker Dopant walks away) *(-Next Scene: Steve and Kazuya at Daitenku Temple) *(At Daitenku Temple) *(Steve Wilson and Kazuya Taki arrive at the Daitenku Temple) *'Takeru Tenkuji': You're Steve Wilson from America. Takeshi heard about you. *'Steve Wilson': Yeah. You're Takeru Tenkuji? *'Takeru Tenkuji': That's right. The truth is I am not a ghost. I am revive. *'Steve Wilson': You are? How? *'Takeru Tenkuji': With a little help from my friends. *'Sennin': It's true. He's not a ghost no more. He's alive. *'Steve Wilson': Do you know why is he alive? *'Sennin': It all happens to see the Great Eye. *(Flashback: Takeru meets Great Eye) *'Takeru Tenkuji': What is this place? *'Great Eye': What is your purpose here? *'Takeru Tenkuji': To have my wish granted. *'Great Eye': Then state your wish. *'Takeru': I... *'Great Eye': State your wish. *'Takeru Tenkuji': I have decided on my wish. My wish is... ...to come back to life. *'Great Eye': Very well. *(Takeru Tenkuji is going down) *'Onari': Takeru been revived! *'Sennin': Well done, Takeru. Your back to life. *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: The Great Gathering of All Riders) *(Heisei Riders arrives) *'Takumi Inui': Let's go! *'Orange Lockseed': Orange! *'Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Budou Lockseed': Budou! *'Melon Lockseed': Melon! *'Durian Lockseed': Durian! *'Donguri Lockseed': Donguri! *'Kurumi Lockseed': Kurumi! *'Lemon Lockseed': Lemon! *'Peach Lockseed': Peach! *'Cherry Lockseed': Cherry! *'Dragonfruit Lockseed': Dragonfruits! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'SB-555P Faiz Phone': Standing by! *'Wataru Kurenai': Kivat. *'Kivat-bat the 3rd': Wataru, let's go! *'Proto Kivat': *'Kivat Belt and Proto Kivat Belt': Gabu! *'Ixa Knuckles': Ready! *'Decadriver': Kamen Ride! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Joker! Accel! Metal! Luna! Heat! Trigger! Fang! Skull! *'Fourze Driver': 3, 2, 1! *'WizarDriver, Beast Driver and Mage's Belts': Driver On, Please/Now! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! *'Genesis Driver': Lock On! *'Drive Driver': Okay, Start your engine! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! *'Gou Shijima': Let's... *'Takumi Inui, Wataru Kurenai, Tsukasa Kadoya, Eiji Hino and Gentaro Kisaragi': Henshin! *'Kazuma Kenzaki, Sakuya Tachibana, Hajime Aikawa and Mutsuki Kamijo': Henshin! *'Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Ryotaro Nogami, Yuto Sakurai and Kotaro Nogami': Henshin! *'Philip & Shotaro Hidari, Ryu Terui, Elizabeth, Queen, Aoi Katsuragi, Akiko Narumi, Isamu Bito, Santa-chan, Watcherman and Sokichi Narumi': Henshin! *'Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Shunpei Nara and Rinko Daimon': Henshin! *'Kouta Kazuraba, Kaito Kumon, Mitsuzane Kuwashima, Takatora Kureshima, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack, Akira Kazuraba, Chucky, Rica, Rat and Peko': Henshin! *'Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima, Chase, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Koichi Kano and Genpachiro Otta': Henshin! *'SB-555P Faiz Phone': Complete! *'Blay Buckle and Garren Buckle': Turn Up! *'Chalice Rouzer': Change! *'Leangle Buckle': Open Up! *'Den-O Belts': Sword/Rod/Ax/Gun/Wing Form! *'DenKamen Sword': Liner Form! *'Zeronos Belt': Atair Form! *'New Den-O Belt': Strike Form! *'Ixa Knuckles': Fist On! *'Decadriver': Decade! *'Double Driver': Cyclone! Joker! *'Accel Driver': Accel! *'Lost Drivers': Cyclone! Joker! Fang! Heat! Metal! Luna! Trigger! Skull! *'O Scanner': Taka, Tora, Batta! ♪Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!♪ *'WizarDriver': Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii! *'Beast Driver': Set, Open: L-I-O-N, Lion! *'Mage's Belt': Change, Now! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On/Hai! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage! Banana Arms: ♪Knight of Spe~ar!♪ Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen! Donguri Arms: ♪Never Give Up!♪ Durian Arms: Mr. Dangerous! Kurumi Arms: Mr. Knuckleman! Lemon Arms: ♪Incredible Ryou~ma!♪ Peach Arms: Sakuramichi, Full Blast! Cherry Arms: Sou, Hai, Seiya-Ha! Dragonfruits Arms: Mister... Dragonman! *'Genesis Driver': Liquid! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Speed! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Rider: Mach/Chaser! *(Takumi Inui, Wataru Kurenai, Tsukasa Kadoya, Eiji Hino and Gentaro Kisaragi transform into Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze) *(Kazuma Kenzaki, Sakuya Tachibana, Hajime Aikawa and Mutsuki Kamijo transform into Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Chakice and Kamen Rider Leangle) *(Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Ryotaro Nogami, Yuto Sakurai and Kotaro Nogami transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing and Liner Forms, Kamen Rider Zeronos and Kamen Rider New Den-O) *(Philip & Shotaro Hidari, Ryu Terui, Elizabeth, Queen, Aoi Katsuragi, Akiko Narumi, Isamu Bito, Santa-chan, Watcherman and Sokichi Narumi transform into Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Accel, Kamen Rider Trigger, Kamen Rider Heat, Kamen Rider Luna, Kamen Rider Metal, Kamen Rider Fang, Kamen Rider Joker, Kamen Rider Cyclone and Kamen Rider Skull) *(Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Shunpei Nara and Rinko Daimon transform into Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast and Kamen Rider Mage Blue, Green, Red and Yellow) *(Kouta Kazuraba, Kaito Kumon, Mitsuzane Kuwashima, Takatora Kureshima, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack, Akira Kazuraba, Chucky, Rica, Rat and Peko transform into Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Knuckle. Kamen Rider Duke Prototype, Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype, Kamen Rider Marika Prototype, Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant and Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin) *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima, Chase, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Koichi Kano and Genpachiro Otta transform into Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Gen, Kamen Rider Crosser and Kamen Rider Genpachiro) *'Takeru Tenkuji': We should go too. *'Makoto Fukami, Alain, Alia, Daigo Fukami and Edith': Yeah! *'Takeru Tenkuji': I believe in myself! *'Ghost Drivers': Eye! Batchiriminā/Batchirimiro! (6x) *'Necrom Ghost Eyecon': Stand by! *'Mega Ulorder': Yes, sir! *'Necrom Ghost Eyecon': Loading! *'Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Alia, Daigo Fukami and Edith': Henshin! *'Ghost Drivers': Kaigan! Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO! Specter! Ready, Go! Kakugo! Doki Doki Ghost! Dark Rider! Yami no Chikara, Warui Yatsura! *'Mega Ulorder': Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord! (rock music) Crush the invader! *(Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Alia, Daigo Fukami and Edith transform into Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, Kamen Rider Zero Specter and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost) *'Great Leader of Shocker': You could never stop us. *'Takeshi Hongo': Let's go, Hayato, Shiro! *'Hayato Ichimonji and Shiro Kazami': Yeah. *'Shiro Kazami': Henshin! V3! *(Shiro Kazami transform into Kamen Rider V3) *'Hayato Ichimonji': Henshin! *(Hayato Ichimonji transform into Kamen Rider Nigo) *'Takeshi Hongo': Rider Henshin! *(Takeshi Hongo transform into Kamen Rider Ichigo) *'The Great Leader of Shocker': Who are you, Kamen Riders? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3! *'Eagleman': Eagleman! *'Kamen Rider Spider': Kamen Rider Spider! *'Kamen Rider Thor': Kamen Rider Thor! *'Kamen Rider Loki': Kamen Rider Loki! *'Kamen Rider Sif': Kamen Rider Sif! *'Kamen Rider Valkyrie': Kamen Rider Valkyrie! *'Kamen Rider Heimdall': Kamen Rider Heimdall! *'Kamen Rider Predator': Pre-da-tor! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Black Widow': Kamen Rider Black Widow! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Puzzle': Kamen Rider Puzzle! *'Kamen Rider Arachnid': Kamen Rider Arachnid! *'Kamen Rider Thor Shin': Kamen Rider Thor Shin! *'Kamen Rider Red X': Kamen Rider Red X! *'Kamen Rider Steel': Kamen Rider Steel! *'Kamen Rider Ant': Kamen Rider Ant! *'Kamen Rider Spider Shin': Kamen Rider Spider Shin! *'Kamen Rider Liberty': Kamen Rider Liberty! *'Kamen Rider Ant RX': Kamen Rider Ant RX! *'Kamen Rider Predator Alpha': Kamen Rider Predator Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Predator Omega': Kamen Rider Predator Omega! *'Kamen Rider Predator Sigma': Kamen Rider Predator Sigma! *'Kamen Rider Patriot': Kamen Rider Patriot! *'Kamen Rider Ant Shin': Kamen Rider Ant Shin! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga': Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Agito': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider G3': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3! *'Kamen Rider G3 Mild': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3 Mild! *'Kamen Rider G3-X': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3-X! *'Kamen Rider G4-X': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 4-X! *'Kamen Rider Gills': Kamen Rider Gills! *'Another Agito': Another Agito! *'V1': V1! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Knight': Kamen Rider Knight! *'Kamen Rider Zolda': Kamen Rider Zolda! *'Kamen Rider Raia': Kamen Rider Raia! *'Kamen Rider Tiger': Kamen Rider Tiger! *'Kamen Rider Odin': Kamen Rider Odin! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'Kamen Rider Kaixa': Kamen Rider Kaixa! *'Kamen Rider Delta': Kamen Rider Delta! *'Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha': Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Seeda': Kamen Rider Seeda! *'Kamen Rider Pyron': Kamen Rider Pyron! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Kamen Rider Chalice! *'Kamen Rider Garren': Kamen Rider Garren! *'Kamen Rider Leangle': Kamen Rider Leangle! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Ibuki': Ibuki! *'Kamen Rider Todoroki': Todoroki! *'Kamen Rider Zanki': Zanki! *'Kamen Rider Danki': Danki! *'Kamen Rider Sabaki': Sabaki! *'Kamen Rider Eiki': Eiki! *'Kamen Rider Shuki': Shuki! *'Kamen Rider Amaki': Amaki! *'Kamen Rider Kyoki': Kyoki! *'Kamen Rider Akatsuki': Akatsuki! *'Kamen Rider Shouki': Shouki! *'Kamen Rider Gouki': Gouki! *'Kamen Rider Banki': Banki! *'Kamen Rider Toki': Toki! *'Kamen Rider Michibiki': Michibiki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Gattack': Kamen Rider Gattack! *'Kamen Rider Drake': Kamen Rider Drake! *'Kamen Rider TheBee': Kamen Rider TheBee! *'Kamen Rider Sasword': Kamen Rider Sasword! *'Kamen Rider KickHopper': Kamen Rider KickHopper! *'Kamen Rider PunchHopper': Kamen Rider PunchHopper! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing and Liner Forms': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Zeronos': Kamen Rider Zeronos! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider Ixa': Kamen Rider Ixa! *'Kamen Rider Saga': Kamen Rider Saga! *'Kamen Rider Ixa Prototype': Kamen Rider Ixa Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo': Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo! *'Kamen Rider Proto Ixa': Kamen Rider Proto Ixa! *'Kamen Rider Proto Kiva': Kamen Rider Proto Kiva! *'Kamen Rider Garulu': Kamen Rider Garulu! *'Kamen Rider Basshaa': Kamen Rider Basshaa! *'Kamen Rider Dogga': Kamen Rider Dogga! *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form': Kamen Rider New Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider Diend': Kamen Rider Diend! *'Kamen Rider Kiva-la': Kamen Rider Kiva-la! *'Kamen Rider W': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kamen Rider Accel! *'Kamen Rider Skull': Kamen Rider Skull! *'Kamen Rider Cyclone': Kamen Rider Cyclone! *'Kamen Rider Joker': Kamen Rider Joker! *'Kamen Rider Fang': Kamen Rider Fang! *'Kamen Rider Metal': Kamen Rider Metal! *'Kamen Rider Luna': Kamen Rider Luna! *'Kamen Rider Heat': Kamen Rider Heat! *'Kamen Rider Trigger': Kamen Rider Trigger! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype': Kamen Rider Birth Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Space is here! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide your fate! *'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko': Kamen Rider Nadeshiko! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Green, Blue, Red and Yellow)': Kamen Rider Mage! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Kamen Rider Ryugen! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kamen Rider Zangetsu! *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Kamen Rider Gridon! *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Kamen Rider Bravo! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Kamen Rider Knuckle! *'Kamen Rider Duke Prototype': Kamen Rider Duke Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype': Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Marika Prototype': Kamen Rider Marika Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant': Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin! *'Kamen Rider Drive': Kamen Rider... Drive! *'Kamen Rider Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach! *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Kamen Rider Chaser! *'Kamen Rider Jun': Kamen Rider Jun! *'Kamen Rider Gen': Kamen Rider Gen! *'Kamen Rider Crosser': Kamen Rider Crosser! *'Kamen Rider Genpachiro': Kamen Rider Genpachiro! *'Kamen Rider Heart': Kamen Rider Heart! *'Kamen Rider Brain': Kamen Rider Brain! *'Kamen Rider Medic': Kamen Rider Medic! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Kamen Rider Ghost! *'Kamen Rider Specter': Kamen Rider Specter! *'Kamen Rider Necrom': Kamen Rider Necrom! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P': Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Pink! *'Kamen Rider Zero Specter': Kamen Rider Zero Specter! *'Kamen Rider Dark Ghost': Kamen Rider Dark Ghost! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': We are... *'Kamen Riders': All Riders! *'Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': *( *'Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ichigo and Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': *(Insert Song: *(Kamen Riders are charging against Shocker) *(Scene goes to Showa Riders vs. Cockroach Man) *(Scene goes to Heisei Riders vs. Bee Woman) *'Kamen Rider Decade': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider Diend': Yeah! *'Decadriver and Diendriver': Final Attack Ride: H-H-H-Heisei Riders/G-G-G-Gekijouban! *(Heisei Riders wipes Bee Woman out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Gaia Memory Riders vs. Shocker Dopant) *'Kamen Rider W': I'll handle this. *'Mega-Xtreme Memory': Mega-Xtreme! *'W Driver': Mega-Xtreme! *(Kamen Rider W transform from Cyclone-Drive to MegaXtreme) *'W Driver': Mega-Xtreme: Maximum Drive! *'Kamen Rider W MegaXtreme': Double Super Extreme! *(Kamen Rider W Mega-Xtreme kicks Shocker Dopant) *(Shocker Dopant is defeated) *(Scene goes to OOO, Birth and Birth Prototype vs. Shocker Greed) *'Kamen Rider OOO': We'll take care of him. *'OOO Driver': Super, Super, Super! Super Taka, Super Imagin, Super Shocker: Su~per Ta-Ma-Shii! Super Tamashii, Su~per Ta-Ma-Shii! Rider Damashii! Super! *(Kamen Rider OOO transform into Super Tamashii Combo) *'Kamen Rider Birth': It's Protobuster Time! *(Kamen Rider Birth transform into Birth Protobuster) *'OOO Driver': Scanning Charge! *'Birth Driver': Cell Burst! *(Kamen Rider OOO Super Tamashii Combo and Kamen Rider Birth Protobuster wipes Shocker Greed out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Fourze, Meteor and Nadeshiko vs. Shocker Zodiarts) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Let's finish this. *'Fourze Driver': Launcher Super! *'Astroswtich': Launcher On! *(Kamen Rider Fourze transform into Launcher States) *'Astroswitch': Meteor Flare! *'Meteor Driver': Meteor On, ready? *(Kamen Rider Meteor transform into Meteor Flare) *'Nadeshiko Driver': Cosmic! *'Astroswitch': Cosmic On! *(Kamen Rider Nadeshiko transform into Cosmic States) *'Fourze Driver': Launcher Super Limit Break! *'Meteor Driver': Meteor Flare On, Ready? Limit Break! Okay! *'Nadeshiko Driver': Cosmic Limit Break! *(Kamen Rider Fourze Launcher States, Kamen Rider Meteor Flare and Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Cosmic States wipes Shocker Zodiarts out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Wizard, Beast, Mage Green, Blue, Red and Yellow vs. Amadum) *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Let's go! *'Wizardriver': Iwa-Kaen-Nami-Kaze! Erementaru doragon! *'Beast Driver': Chimera, Go: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chimera! *(Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast transform into Elemental Dragon and Beast Chimera) *'Wizardriver': Kick, strike! *'Mirage Magnum': Chimera, Magnum Strike! *(Kamen Rider Wizard Elemental Dragon and Kamen Rider Beast Chimera wipes Amadum out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Armored Riders vs. Megahex) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Let's do it! *'Kuuga Lockseed': Kuuga! *'Kiva Lockseed': Kiva! *'Agito Lockseed': Agito! *'Blade Lockseed': Blade! *'Cyclone Lockseed': Cyclone! *'Kabuto Lockseed': Kabuto! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! Soiya/Come On/Hai! Kuuga Arms: Cho Henshin, Ha-Ha-Ha! Kiva Arms: King of the Vamp~ire! Agito Arms: Mezamero, Sono Tamashii! Blade Arms: Sword of Spa~de! Cyclone Arms! Cyclone, Shippū, Sei-ya Ha! Kabuto Arms: Ten no Michi My Way! *(Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron, Bravo and Knuckle gains Kuuga Arms, Kiva Arms, Agito Arms, Blade Arms, Cyclone Arms and Kabuto Arms) *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On/Hai! Titan Form! Garulu, Basshaa, Dogga! Trinity Form! Lightning Sonic! Maximum Drive, let's go! Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Gaim Kuuga Arms, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kiva Arms, Kamen Rider Ryugen Agito Arms, Kamen Rider Baron Blade Arms, Kamen Rider Bravo Cyclone Arms and Kamen Rider Knuckle Kabuto Arms wipes Megahex out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Drive, Mach, Chaser, Jun, Gen, Crosser and Genpachiro vs. Kamen Rider Gold Drive and Roidmudes) *'Kamen Rider Drive': Time to go Tridoron. *'Shift Tridoron': Fire all engines! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Tridoron! *(Kamen Rider Drive change into Type Tridoron) *'Kamen Rider Mach': It's Dead Heat time! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike/Shift Car! Rider: Dead Heat! *(Kamen Rider Mach change into Dead Heat Mach) *'Kamen Rider Chaser': I'll go, too. Time to go Super Chaser time. *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike: Rider Super! *(Kamen Rider Chaser change into Super Chaser) *(Scene goes to Ghost, Specter, Necrom, Dark Necrom P, Zero Specter and Dark Ghost vs. Shocker Gamma) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Time to go Grateful. *'Eyecon Drive G': Grateful! *'Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon': Dive too deep. *'Ghost Driver': Eye! Girottomiro! Girottomiro! *'Eyecon Driver G': Gat~chirimi~na! Kotchinikinā! Gat~chirimi~na! Kotchinikinā! Zen Kaigan! (Drum beat) Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~! *'Ghost Driver': Gen Kaigan: Deep Specter! Get, Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost! *(Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter change into Grateful Damashii and Deep Specter) *'Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii': Let's go! *'Eyecon Driver G': Musashi, Edison, Robin Hood, Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm, Sanzo! Rasshai Zen Dai Kaigan! Kengō, Dendō, Arrow, Ringo, Cowboy, Kyoshō, Musō, Kaitō, Dazeyo, Jo-ō, Dai-ō, Bushō, Dassō, Dokusho, Sōryo, Zen-in shūgō! GRATEFUL! Omega Drive! *'Ghost Driver (Specter)': Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter Omega Drive! *(Kamen Rider Grateful Damashii and Kamen Rider Deep Specter wipes Shocker Gamma out of the picture) *(Scene goes to U.S.A. Riders) *(Kamen Rider Fifteen, Kamen Rider Red Skull, Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A., Kamen Rider Nega U.S.A., Kamen Rider Viper, Kamen Rider Dark Black Widow, and Kamen Rider Bones) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Five Riders? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': Kamen Rider Fifteen. *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': Kamen Rider Red Skull. *'Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A.': Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A. *'Kamen Rider Nega U.S.A.': Kamen Rider Nega U.S.A. *'Kamen Rider Viper': Kamen Rider Viper. *'Kamen Rider Dark Black Widow': Kamen Rider Dark Black Widow. *'Kamen Rider Bones': Kamen Rider Bones. *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': We will eliminate all who interferes with our plan. *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': That's right. *'Archie Kent': (Off-Screen) Sorry, we can not let you do that. *'Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A.': Who said that? *(Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent arrives) *'Archie Kent': Let's go! *'Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent': Henshin! *'New Den-O Belts': Sword/Rod/Ax/Gun/Wing Form! *(Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent transforms into Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Form) *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Forms': Kamen Rider New Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': New Den-O? I do not know who you are, but I cannot allow you to interfere. *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword Form': You're the ones interfering. Let's go! * * * *(-Next Scene: Super Sentai have Arrived) *(Super Sentai is watching the battle between the Kamen Riders and Ghost Shocker) *'Akarenger': Hope the Kamen Riders are gonna need help from us. *'Big One': Yeah. Shall we? *'AkaNinger': Sure. Let's go. *'ShiroNinger': Come on. *'ToQ 1gou': It's time we help them. *'Zyuoh Eagle': Okay. *(Scene goes to Kamen Riders and Ghost Shocker and Shocker) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Man, the Ghost Shocker and Shocker are strong. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Tell me about it. *'Eagleman': How are we gonna stop them? *'Kamen Rider Predator': Their too powerful. *'Kamen Rider Loki': We don't know. *'Kamen Rider Thor': Hey, guys. Look. *(-Next Scene: Super Sentai Joining the Battle) *(Super Sentai arrive from the cliff) *'Great Leader of Shocker': Who are you? *'AkaRenger': AkaRenger! *'AoRenger': AoRenger! *'KiRenger': KiRenger! *'MomoRenger': MomoRenger! *'MidoRenger': MidoRenger! *'Akarenger': The Five Assembled... *'Gorengers': Gorenger! *'Spade Ace': Spade Ace! *'Dia Jack': Dia Jack! *'Heart Queen': Heart Queen! *'Clover King': Clover King! *'Big One': Big One! *'J.A.K.Q.': We Are J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *'Battle Japan': Battle Japan! *'Battle France': Battle France! *'Battle Cossack': Battle Cossack! *'Battle Kenya': Battle Kenya! *'Miss America': Miss America! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *'Denji Red': Denji Red! *'Denji Blue': Denji Blue! *'Denji Yellow': Denji Yellow! *'Denji Green': Denji Green! *'Denji Pink': Denji Pink!! *'Denji Red': Look! Denshi Sentai... *'Denjimen': Denjiman! *'Vul Eagle': Vul Eagle! *'Vul Shark': Vul Shark! *'Vul Panther': Vul Panther! *'Vul Eagle': Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'Goggle Red': Goggle Red! *'Goggle Black': Goggle Black! *'Goggle Blue': Goggle Blue! *'Goggle Yellow': Goggle Yellow! *'Goggle Pink': Goggle Pink! *'Goggle Red': Fight! Dai Sentai... *'Goggle V': Goggle V! *'Dyna Red': Dyna Red! *'Dyna Black': Dyna Black! *'Dyna Blue': Dyna Blue! *'Dyna Yellow': Dyna Yellow! *'Dyna Pink': Dyna Pink! *'Dyna Red': Explode! Kagaku Sentai... *'Dynamen': Dynaman! *'Red One': Red1! *'Green Two': Green2! *'Blue Three': Blue3! *'Yellow Four': Yellow4! *'Pink Five': Pink5! *'Red One': One! *'Green Two': Two! *'Blue Three': Three! *'Yellow Four': Four! *'Pink Five': Five! *'Red One': Choudenshi... *'Biomen': Bioman! *'Change Dragon': Change Dragon! *'Change Griffon': Change Griffon! *'Change Pegasus': Change Pegasus! *'Change Mermaid': Change Mermaid! *'Change Phoenix': Change Phoenix! *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changemen': Changeman! *'Red Flash': Red Flash! *'Green Flash': Green Flash! *'Blue Flash': Blue Flash! *'Yellow Flash': Yellow Flash! *'Pink Flash': Pink Flash! *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashmen': Flashman! *'Red Mask': Red Mask! *'Black Mask': Black Mask! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Yellow Mask': Yellow Mask! *'Pink Mask': Pink Mask! *'X1 Mask': X1 Mask! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskman': Maskman! *'Red Falcon:' Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Red Turbo': Red Turbo! *'Black Turbo': Black Turbo! *'Blue Turbo': Blue Turbo! *'Yellow Turbo': Yellow Turbo! *'Pink Turbo': Pink Turbo! *'Red Turbo': Kousoku Sentai... *'Turborangers': Turboranger! *'Five Red': Five Red! *'Five Blue': Five Blue! *'Five Black': Five Black! *'Five Pink': Five Pink! *'Five Yellow': Five Yellow! *'Five Red': Chikyuu Sentai... *'Fivemen': Fiveman! *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Green Eagle': Green Eagle! *'Red Hawk': Choujin Sentai... *'Jetmen': Jetman! *'TyrannoRanger': TyrannoRanger, Geki! *'DragonRanger': DragonRanger, Burai! *'MammothRanger:' MammothRanger, Goushi! *'TriceraRanger': TriceraRanger, Dan! *'TigerRanger': TigerRanger, Boi! *'PteraRanger': PteraRanger, Mei! *'TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger': Kyouryuu Sentai... *'Zyurangers': Zyuranger! *'RyuuRanger': RyuuRanger! Heavenly Fire Star, Ryo! *'ShishiRanger': ShishiRanger! Heavenly Phantom Star, Daigo! *'TemmaRanger': TemmaRanger! Heavenly Gravity Star, Shoji! *'KirinRanger': KirinRanger! Heavenly Time Star, Kazu! *'HououRanger': HououRanger! Heavenly Wind Star, Lin! *'RyuuRanger': Shining in the heavens are five stars! *'Dairangers': Gosei Sentai... Dairanger! *'KibaRanger': Howling New Star... KibaRanger is Here! *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikai! *'Ninja Black:' Ninja Black, Jiraya! *'Ninjaman': Partner of Justice, Ninjaman! *'Ninja Red': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! *'Kakurangers:' Ninja Sentai Kakuranger kenzan! *'Oh Red': Oh Red! *'Oh Green': Oh Green! *'Oh Blue': Oh Blue! *'Oh Yellow': Oh Yellow! *'Oh Pink': Oh Pink! *'KingRanger': KingRanger! *'Oh Red': Chouriki Sentai... *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'Red Racer': Red Racer! *'Blue Racer': Blue Racer! *'Green Racer': Green Racer! *'Yellow Racer': Yellow Racer! *'Pink Racer': Pink Racer! *'Carrangers': Fighting for Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaarranger! *'Signalman': Upholding the traffic rules of justice! My name is... Signalman, Police Command! *'VRV Master': Lone Wolf of Space, VRV Master! *'MegaRed': MegaRed! *'MegaBlack': MegaBlack! *'MegaBlue': MegaBlue! *'MegaYellow': MegaYellow! *'MegaPink': MegaPink! *'MegaSilver': MegaSilver! *'MegaRed': Denji Sentai... *'Megarangers': Megaranger! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *'GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *'GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'BullBlack': Kurokishi... Hyuuga! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingaman': Gingaman! *'GoRed': GoRed! *'GoBlue': GoBlue! *'GoGreen': GoGreen! *'GoYellow': GoYellow! *'GoPink': GoPink! *'QuintoSilver': QuintoSilver! *'GoRed': People's lives are the future of the Earth! *'GoBlue': The burning Rescue soul! *'GoGreen': Kyuukyuu Sentai... *'GoYellow': Go! *'GoPink': Go! *'GoGoFive': Five! *'GoRed': Move out! *'TimeRed': TimeRed! *'TimePink': TimePink! *'TimeBlue': TimeBlue! *'TimeYellow': TimeYellow! *'TimeGreen': TimeGreen! *'TimeFire': TimeFire! *'TimeRed': Mirai Sentai... *'Timerangers': Timeranger! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoSilver': The Sparkling Silver Wolf! GaoSilver! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! The Air Ninja, HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Waters Flow, the Waves Jump! The Water Ninja, HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing! The Land Ninja, HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'HurricaneYellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpuu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger Has Arrived! *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'TentoRaiger': The golden moonlight. Winged ninja, TentoRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light. *'TentoRaiger': Facing the fury, Slicing the fury! *'Gouraigers': Denkou Sekka Gouraiger Kenzan! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger Has Arrived! *'HurricaneRed and Shurikenger': Galactic Ninja Alliance... *'Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger': Complete revival! *'AbaRed': Enormous Energy! AbaRed! *'AbareBlue': Exploding Soriously! AbareBlue! *'AbareYellow': Courageously Rushing In! AbareYellow! *'AbareBlack': The Invincible Spirit of the Ryujin! AbareBlack! *'AbareKiller': The Finest Example of Excitement. AbareKiller! *'AbaRed': The Raging DinoGuts! *'Abarangers': Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger! *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhumane Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Futuristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five! And with immediate speedlex terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaMaster': One Hundred! Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! *'DekaSwan': Eight! The pure white, healing etoille! *'DekaGold': Ten! Pushing back further any threat at the same distance! *'DekaBright': Eleven! Exposing the present evil in the bright sunshine! *'DekaBreak and DekaRed': SPD! *'DekaRed': DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'DekaMaster': DekaMaster! *'DekaSwan': DekaSwan! *'DekaGold': DekaGold! *'DekaBright': DekaBright! *'Dekarangers': Tokusou Sentai... Dekaranger! *'Wolzard Fire': The Furocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero, Wolzard Fire! *'MagiShine': The Shining Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine! *'MagiMother': The Sparkling Ice element! The white magican, MagiMother! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow:' The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'Magirangers': Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the magical family! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'BoukenRed': The Fiery Adventurer! BoukenRed! *'BoukenBlack': The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack! *'BoukenBlue': The High Adventurer! BoukenBlue! *'BoukenYellow': The Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow! *'BoukenPink': The Deep Adventurer! BoukenPink! *'BoukenSilver': The Dazzling Adventurer! BoukenSilver! *'Zubaan': Zubaan! *'BoukenRed': Endless Adventure Spirits! *'Boukengers': GoGo Sentai... Boukenger! *'Zubaan': Zuun zuun! *'AkaRed': The one who inherits the red souls, AkaRed! *'AoBlue': The one who inherits the blue souls, AoBlue! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Dragon, I am the Black Lion Rio. *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele. *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Go-On Red:' Mach Fullforce!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding!! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Orange': Noble Fight!! Go-On Orange! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'Go-Ongers & Go-On Wings': Perserving the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Takeru. *'ShinkenBlue': The same: Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'ShinkenPink': The same: Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'ShinkenGreen': The same: Green! Tani Chiaki! *'ShinkenYellow': The same: Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'ShinkenGold': The same: Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Hime ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru! *'GoseiRed': Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed! *'GoseiPink': Skick Power of Breeze! GoseiPink! *'GoseiBlack': Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! *'GoseiYellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! GoseiYellow! *'GoseiBlue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! GoseiBlue! *'GoseiKnight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight! *'ShinkenRed': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger, Going Forth! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'GokaiRed': GokaiRed! *'GokaiBlue': GokaiBlue! *'GokaiYellow': GokaiYellow! *'GokaiGreen': GokaiGreen! *'GokaiPink': GokaiPink! *'GokaiSilver': GokaiSilver! *'GokaiRed': Kaizoku Sentai... *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Green Buster': Green Buster! *'Pink Buster': Pink Buster! *'Puma Buster': Puma Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'KyoryuRed': Hear all of us roar! The Fanged Brave, KyoryuRed! *'KyoryuBlack': The Bullet Brave, KyoryuBlack! *'KyoryuBlue': The Armored Brave, KyoryuBlue! *'KyoryuGreen': The Slashing Brave, KyoryuGreen! *'KyoryuPink': The Horned Brave, KyoryuPink! *'KyoryuGold': The Thunder Brave, KyoryuGold! *'KyoryuCyan': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuCyan (Yuko)': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuGrey': The Clashing Brave, KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuGray (Shinya)': The Clashing Brave, KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuViolet (Doctor)': The seas of the Earth belong to me, and the cosmic sea also belongs to me! The Marine Brave, KYOOORYUUU VIIIOLEET! *'KyoryuViolet': The Marine Brave, KyoryuViolet! *'KyoryuSilver (Dantetsu)': The Radiant Brave, KyoryuSilver! *'KyoryuNavy': The Shaded Brave, KyoryuNavy! *'Kyoryugers': The Strongest Braves in History! *'KyoryuRed': The seventeen of us, together, are... *'Kyoryugers': Zyuden Sentai... Kyoryuger! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 1gou, ToQ 1gou! ToQ 2gou, ToQ 2gou! (ToQ 2gou: Went and came back again.) ToQ 3gou, (ToQ 3gou: The Furious Gold, Mio!) ToQ 3gou! ToQ 4gou, ToQ 4gou! ToQ 5gou, ToQ 5gou! (ToQ 5gou: Hi!) ToQ 6gou, ToQ 6gou! (ToQ 6gou: Finally, a great comeback!) Next up, a dreamlike Chou ToQ 7gou! (ToQ 7gou: Let's go!) *'ToQgers': We see it! Victorius Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'AkaNinger': Furious Clear Sky! *'Whirlwind AkaNinger': The Slicing Gale! *'Elder AkaNinger': The Ever-shining Sun! *'Elder AkaNinger, AkaNinger and Whirlwind AkaNinger': AkaNinger! *'AoNinger': Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! *'KiNinger': Sparkling Calm! KiNinger! *'ShiroNinger': Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! *'MomoNinger': Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! *'StarNinger': The Colourful Star! StarNinger! *'MidoNinger': The Fierce Full Moon! MidoNinger! *'AkaNinger': We are shinobi, but we will not hide! *'StarNinger': We are shinobi, but we party all night! *'Ninningers': Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Monarch of the Open Skies! ZyuohEagle! *'Zyuoh Shark': Monarch of the Wild Seas! ZyuohShark! *'Zyuoh Lion': Monarch of the Savannah! ZyuohLion! *'Zyuoh Elephant': Monarch of the Deep Forests! ZyuohElephant! *'Zyuoh Tiger': Monarch of the Snowy Plains! ZyuohTiger! *'Zyuoh Gorilla': Monarch of the Jungle! ZyuohGorilla! *'Zyuoh TheWorld': Monarch of the World! ZyuohTheWorld! *'Zyuoh Rhinos': Monarch of the Horn! ZyuohRhinos! *'Zyuoh Wolf': Monarch of the Moon! ZyuohWolf! *'Zyuoh Crocodile': Monarch of the River! ZyuohCrocodile! *'Zyuoh Condor': Monarch of the Sky! ZyuohCondor! *'Zyuoh Whale': Monarch among Monarchs! Zyuoh Whale! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Doubutsu Sentai... *'Zyuohgers': Zyuohger! *'Red Buster': Our hope that transcends time. *'KyoryuRed': The smiles of families... *'ToQ 1gou': The love in this world... *'AkaNinger': The peace in this galaxy... *'Zyuoh Eagle': We are... *'Super Sentais': Super Sentai! *'Great Leader of Shocker': Super... *'Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Sentai?! *'Great Leader of Shocker': Non, non, non! Wretched Super Sentai... *'Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': You Super Sentai are no match for Ghost Shocker! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Better not underestimate Super Sentai! *'AkaNinger': We won't let you do that. *'ToQ 1gou': We Super Sentai going to help the Kamen Riders. *'KyoryuRed': That's right. *'Red Buster': Everyone, let's go! *'All': Yeah! *(Super Sentai joins in the battle) *(Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and Shocker are fighting each other) *'Gokaigers': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform into Vul Eagle, Shinken Red, Red Falcon, TyrannoRanger, Red Hawk and Gosei Red) *'Mobilates and Gokai Cellular': Sun Vulcan/Shinkenger/Liveman/Zyuranger/Jetman/Goseiger! *'Gokai Red (as Red Falcon)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'Gokaigers (as Vul Eagle, Shinken Red, Red Falcon, TyrannoRanger, Red Hawk and Gosei Red)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Red Charge! *'Gokaigers (as Vul Eagle, Shinken Red, Red Falcon, TyrannoRanger, Red Hawk and Gosei Red)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike! *(Gokaigers Eagle, Shinken Red, Red Falcon, TyrannoRanger, Red Hawk and Gosei Red shoots Ambassador Hell) *'Ambassdor Hell': Shocker, banzai! *(Ambassdor is wiped out of the picture) *'Gokai Blue (as Vul Eagle)': Here's some of this. *'Gokaigers (as Vul Eagle, Shinken Red, Red Falcon, TyrannoRanger, Red Hawk and Gosei Red)': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform from Vul Eagle, Shinken Red, Red Falcon, TyrannoRanger, Red Hawk and Gosei Red to Goggle Black, NinjaBlack, AbareBlack, Mega Black, Go-On Black and Change Griffin) *'Mobilates and Gokai Cellular': Goggle V/Kakuranger/Abaranger/Megaranger/Go-Onger/Changeman! *'Gokai Red (as Mega Black)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'Gokaigers (as Goggle Black, NinjaBlack, AbareBlack, Mega Black, Go-On Black and Change Griffin)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Black Charge! *'Gokaigers (as Goggle Black, NinjaBlack, AbareBlack, Mega Black, Go-On Black and Change Griffin)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike! *(Gokaigers Black, NinjaBlack, AbareBlack, Mega Black, Go-On Black and Change Griffin shoots Scorpion Man) *'Scorpion Man': Shocker, banzai! *(Scorpion Man is wiped out of the picture) *'Gokai Red (as AbareBlack)': How about this one? *'Gokaigers (as Goggle Black, NinjaBlack, AbareBlack, Mega Black, Go-On Black and Change Griffin)': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform from Goggle Black, NinjaBlack, AbareBlack, Mega Black, Go-On Black and Change Griffin to Bouken Blue, Vul Shark, TriceraRanger, Deka Blue, Mega Blue and Change Pegasus) *'Mobilates and Gokai Cellular': Boukenger/Sun Vulcan/Zyuranger/Dekaranger/Megaranger/Changeman! *'Gokai Red (as TriceraRanger)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'Gokaigers (as Bouken Blue, Vul Shark, TriceraRanger, Deka Blue, Mega Blue and Change Pegasus)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Blue Charge! *'Gokaigers (as Bouken Blue, Vul Shark, TriceraRanger, Deka Blue, Mega Blue and Change Pegasus)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike! *(Gokaigers Blue, Vul Shark, TriceraRanger, Deka Blue, Mega Blue and Change Pegasus shoots Sabotegron) *'Sabotegron': Shocker, banzai! *(Sabotegron is wiped out of the picture) *'Gokai Pink (as Vul Shark)': Let's try this. *'Gokaigers (as Bouken Blue, Vul Shark, TriceraRanger, Deka Blue, Mega Blue and Change Pegasus)': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform from Bouken Blue, Vul Shark, TriceraRanger, Deka Blue, Mega Blue and Change Pegasus to Green Two, GingaGreen, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, Magi Green and Green Sai) *'Mobilates and Gokai Cellular': Bioman/Gingaman/Zyuranger/Shurikenger/Magiranger/Liveman! *'Gokai Red (as Shurikenger)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'Gokaigers (as Green Two, GingaGreen, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, Magi Green and Green Sai)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Green Charge! *'Gokaigers (as Green Two, GingaGreen, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, Magi Green and Green Sai)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike! *(Gokaigers Two, GingaGreen, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, Magi Green and Green Sai shoots Ghoster) *'Ghoster': Shocker, banzai! *(Ghoster is wiped out of the picture) *'Gokai Green (as Green Sai)': Have some of this. *'Gokaigers (as Green Two, GingaGreen, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, Magi Green and Green Sai)': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform from Green Two, GingaGreen, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, Magi Green and Green Sai to Ninja Yellow, Go Yellow, Gao Yellow, Magi Yellow, Yellow Lion and Vul Panther) *'Mobilates and Gokai Cellular': Kakuranger/GoGo V/Gaoranger/Magiranger/Liveman/Sun Vulcan! *'Gokai Red (as Gao Yellow)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'Gokaigers (as Ninja Yellow, Go Yellow, Gao Yellow, Magi Yellow, Yellow Lion and Vul Panther)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Yellow Charge! *'Gokaigers (as Ninja Yellow, Go Yellow, Gao Yellow, Magi Yellow, Yellow Lion and Vul Panther)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike! *(Gokaigers Yellow, Go Yellow, Gao Yellow, Magi Yellow, Yellow Lion and Vul Panther shoots Shiomaneking) *'Shiomaneking': Shocker, banzai! *(Shiomaneking is wiped out of the picture) *'Gokai Yellow (as Yellow Lion)': Here's some of this. *'Goakigers (as Ninja Yellow, Go Yellow, Gao Yellow, Magi Yellow, Yellow Lion and Vul Panther)': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform from Ninja Yellow, Go Yellow, Gao Yellow, Magi Yellow, Yellow Lion and Vul Panther to Ninja White, Gao White, Big One, KibaRanger, Change Mermaid and GekiChopper) *'Mobilates and Gokai Cellular': Kakuranger/Gaoranger/J.A.K.Q./Dairanger/Changeman/Gekiranger! *'Gokai Red (as Big One)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'Gokaigers (as Ninja White, Gao White, Big One, KibaRanger, Change Mermaid and GekiChopper)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Special Charge! *'Gokaigers (as Ninja White, Gao White, Big One, KibaRanger, Change Mermaid and GekiChopper)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike! *(Gokaiger White, Gao White, Big One, KibaRanger, Change Mermaid and GekiChopper shoots Yamaarashiroid) *'Yamaarashiroid': Shocker, banzai! *(Yamaarashiroid is wiped out of the picture) *(Gokai Silver transform back into KibaRanger) *'Gokai Silver': Leave the rest to you, everyone. *'Gokai Red (as Big One)': Okay. *'Gokaigers (as Ninja White, Gao White, Big One, Change Mermaid and GekiChopper)': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform from Ninja White, Gao White, Big One, Change Mermaid and GekiChopper to Magi Shine, Kyoryu Gold, Shinken Gold, Go-On Gold and Beet Buster) *'Mobilates': Magiranger/Kyoryuger/Shinkenger/Go-On Wings/Go-Busters! *'Gokai Red (as Shinken Gold)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'Gokaigers (as Magi Shine, Kyoryu Gold, Shinken Gold, Go-On Gold and Beet Buster)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster: Special Charge!' *'Gokaigers (as Magi Shine, Kyoryu Gold, Shinken Gold, Go-On Gold and Beet Buster)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike!' *(Gokaigers Shine, Kyoryu Gold, Shinken Gold, Go-On Gold and Beet Buster shoots Cheetahkatatsumuri) *'Cheetahkatatsumuri': Shocker, banzai! *(Cheetahkatatsumuri is wiped out of the picture) *'Gokai Red (as Shinken Gold)': And finally... *'Goakigers (as Magi Shine, Kyoryu Gold, Shinken Gold, Go-On Gold and Beet Buster)': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform from Magi Shine, Kyoryu Gold, Shinken Gold, Go-On Gold and Beet Buster to Stag Buster, Mega Silver, Bouken Silver, Go-On Silver and Gao Silver) *'Mobilates': Go-Busters/Megaranger/Boukenger/Go-On Wings/Gaoranger! *'Gokai Red (as Bouken Silver)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'Gokaigers (as Stag Buster, Mega Silver, Bouken Silver, Go-On Silver and Gao Silver)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Special Charge! *'Gokaigers (as Stag Buster, Mega Silver, Bouken Silver, Go-On Silver and Gao Silver)': GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike! *(Gokaigers Buster, Mega Silver, Bouken Silver, Go-On Silver and Gao Silver shoots Arimammoth) *'Arimammoth': Shocker, banzai! *(Arimammoth is wiped out of the picture) *(Stag Buster, Mega Silver, Bouken Silver, Go-On Silver and Gao Silver transform back into Goakigers) *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Gokaigers, use the Rider Keys! Here! *(Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Agito throw a Kamen Rider Decade Key, Kamen Rider W Key, Kamen Rider X Key, Kamen Rider Ryuki Key, Kamen Rider Blade Key and Kamen Rider Agito Key to the Gokaigers) *'Gokai Red': Rider Keys? So, this is the Legendary treasure. Let's go! *'Gokaigers': Gokai Change! *(Gokaigers transform into Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Agito) *'Mobilates and Gokai Cellular': Kamen Rider Decade/Kamen Rider W/Kamen Rider X/Kamen Rider Ryuki/Kamen Rider Blade/Kamen Rider Agito! *'Gokaigers (as Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Agito)': Gokai Rider Galleon Buster! Rider Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Special Rider Charge! Rider Strike! *(Gokaigers Rider Decade, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Agito shoots Poison Scorpion Man) *'Poison Scorpion Man': Shocker, banzai! *(Poison Scorpion Man is wiped out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Agito transform back into Gokaigers) *(Shocker attacks Kamen Riders and Super Sentais) *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': There too powerful. *(-Next Scene: The Big Machine Appears) *(Big Machine arrives) *'Kamen Rider J': There it is! It's the Big Machine! *'Kamen Rider ZO': How can we stop them? *'Kyoryu Red': Just leave it to us. Everyone, time to use the Super Sentai Zyudenchi! *'Red Rangers': Brave In! *'Super Sentai Zyudenchi/Raiden Kyoryuzin': Gaburincho: Goranger! JAKQ! Battle Fever! Denjiman! Sun Vulcan! Goggle V! Dynaman! Bioman! Changeman! Flashman! Maskman! Liveman! Turboranger! Fiveman! Jetman! Zyuranger! Dairanger! Kakuranger! Ohranger! Carranger! Megaranger! Gingaman! GoGo V! Timeranger! Gaoranger! Hurricanger! Abaranger! Dekaranger! Magiranger! Boukenger! Gekiranger! Go-Onger! Shinkenger! Goseiger! Gokaiger! Go-Busters! Kyoryuger! ToQger! Ninninger! *(The Zyudenchi summon the Mecha) *'Gorengers': Variblune! *'J.A.K.Q.': Sky Ace! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever Robo! *'Denzimen': DaiDenzin! *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan Robo! *'Goggle V': Goggle Robo! *'Dynamen': Dyna Robo! *'Biomen': Bio Robo! *'Changemen': Change Robo! *'Flashmen': Flash King! *'Maskmen': Great Five! *'Livemen': Super Live Robo! *'Turborangers': Turbo Robo! *'Fivemen': Five Robo! *'Jetmen': Jet Icarus! *'Zyurangers': DaiZyuJin! *'Dairangers': Dairen'ou! *'Kakurangers': Muteki Shogun sanjou! *'Ohrangers': Ohranger Robo! *'Carrangers': VRV Robo! *'Megarangers': Galaxy Mega! *'Gingamen': GingaiOh! *'GoGo V': Victory Robo! *'Timerangers': TimeRobo! *'Gaorangers': Born, GaoKing! *'Hurricangers': Tenrai Senpuujin suisan! *'Abarangers': OoAbarenOh! *'Dekarangers': Super Dekaranger Robo! Hands up! *'Magirangers': MagiKing! Number One! *'BoukenRed': DaiVoyager! Gattai complete! *'BoukenBlack and BoukenBlue': DaiBouken! Gattai complete! *'Bouken Yellow and Bouken Pink': DaiTanken! Gattai complete! *'BoukenSilver': SirenBuilder! Gattai Complete! *'Boukengers': First gear in! *'Gekirangers': SaiDai GekiRinTouja Burning up! *'Go-Ongers': Engine-O G12, tune up! Go on! *'Shinkengers': Samurai Ha-Oh! United by providence! *'Goseigers': Ground Hyper Gosei Great, Advent! *'Gokaigers': Complete, Goran GokaiOh! *'GokaiSilver': Complete! Ace GouZyujin! *'Lio Attache Cockpit Mode': Go-Buster Lioh, Gan Gan Gagiin! *'Beet and Stag Busters': Go-Buster Lioh! Ready, GO! *'Kyoryu Cyan, Kyoryu Gray and Kyoryu Violet (Doctor)': Complete! Gigant Kyoryuzin! *'ToQgers and Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': Link-up complete! Chou Chou ToQ Dai-Oh DenLiner! *'Whirlwind Akaninger': Lion Henge! *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': Lion Ha-Oh! Lion Ha-Oh! Lion Ha-Oh! Lion Ha-Oh! Lion Ha-Oh! Lion Ha-Oh! *'Lion Ha-Oh': This is my true form! Lion Ha-Oh! *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': Lion Ha-O~h! *'Kyoryu Red': I knew it! The Super Sentai Zyudenchi turned our zords into robos! Let's go, guys! *'All': Yeah! *(Scene goes to Zyuohger/Kamen Riders vs. *(Insert Song: * * * * * * * * * *(-Next Scene: *(-Final Scene: Category:Transcripts Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials